<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you see the fairy... right? by fitemehwanghyunjin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24011341">you see the fairy... right?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fitemehwanghyunjin/pseuds/fitemehwanghyunjin'>fitemehwanghyunjin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fairies, Fairy Chan, Fairy Changbin, Fairy Felix, Fairy Jeongin, M/M, Soulmate AU, Soulmates Minsung, Strangers to Lovers, blonde Jisung, blue hair minho, hyunsung best friends, idk what else to tag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:20:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24011341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fitemehwanghyunjin/pseuds/fitemehwanghyunjin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Every person has a fairy assigned to them at birth that they only get to see once they've come in contact with their soulmate.</p><p> or</p><p> <br/>a minsung soulmate au with fairies :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. one.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*crosses fingers and hopes this doesn’t flop*</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jisung was almost certain that if he could get away with murder in this very moment, Hwang Hyunjin would be buried six feet under without even the slightest hint on where to find him.</p><p>He had asked Hyunjin to do one thing for him, just one, and that was to wake him up before he left for his date so that Jisung could make it to his afternoon class on time.</p><p>Now a very late Jisung had to resort to sprinting across campus, half awake and on an empty stomach, because Hyunjin was the absolute worst when it came to picking his best friend over a guy who wasn't even his soulmate.</p><p> <i>"You don't know that!"</i> Hyunjin would say every time he scored a date with a new guy but Jisung knew. So did Hyunjin. He was just impatient and desperate. A hopeless romantic.</p><p>Jisung's phone started ringing when he reached the building his class was in. The familiar ringtone made the blonde grit his teeth. "Give me one good reason I shouldn't castrate you next time we're alone," he hissed quietly in the phone as he entered the silent building.</p><p>"Sungie," Hyunjin practically sobbed into the phone and all of Jisung's anger dissipated instantly. "Am I broken? Is that why I haven't met my soulmate yet? Does fate hate me?"</p><p>"Oh, Jinnie," Jisung said gently. "In that case I'm broken too since I also haven't met my soulmate yet," he joked, causing Hyunjin to giggle throughout tears a bit. "You're not broken and fate doesn't hate you. You just need to be a little more patient okay? You're perfect half is out there somewhere waiting for you and you'll know for sure when you get that little fairy on shoulder. Just like the legend says." </p><p>Hyunjin sniffled on the other end and Jisung stopped outside his classroom and stayed silent, allowing the other to collect himself.</p><p>"Thank you, Sungie. You're the best," Jisung scoffed playfully and was about to reply with something snarky when Hyunjin spoke again. "And next time I try to wake you up, please refrain from swinging at me." And then he hung up.</p><p>Jisung pulled the phone away from his ear and his eyes. He looked at the time and realized he was already a half hour late. Deciding it was futile to walk into class so late, he texted Hyunjin that he'd be at food court and willing to buy his best friend a snack to cheer him up before making his way there.</p><p>The idea of soulmates have been ingrained into the brains of every living person from the moment they are born. For as long as Jisung could remember, he was told that he had a soulmate out there, a person born on this world just for him. A person who completed his soul.</p><p>According to the legend, the moment one is within a fifteen yard radius of their soulmate a fairy appears to them as a companion and as a guide to help a person achieve true love with their destined one. Every person has a fairy assigned to them at birth that they only get to see once they've come in contact with their soulmate.</p><p>Seeing as Jisung's own parents were soulmates, he heard all about the whole fairy thing all the time. Much like humans they came in pairs, having their own soulmate who is assigned to the soulmate of the person their stuck with. On the rare occurrence that a person does meet their soulmate, the fairy comes to life and desperately tries to force an interaction so that they can see their own soulmate</p><p>Knowing all of that, Jisung really shouldn't have freaked out the way he did when the pocket of his cardigan started to glow the moment he stepped foot into the food court.</p><p>He had been reaching for his phone to text Hyunjin that he was there when he noticed the glowing. His heart immediately began to race and for a split second, he considered that he was hallucinating due to lack of sleep and nutrition.</p><p>The the golden light migrated from his pocket and a person— well, a fairy — materialized right before his eyes.  The fairy was about five inches tall and absolutely beautiful, with blonde hair and pretty freckles that danced across their face and arms, which were exposed due to the flow-y dress they were wearing. Their wings were glowing a lilac color, making the intricate pattern on them stand out. </p><p>Then Jisung's eyes focused on the fairies hands and that's when he noticed that the freckled fairy was holding the keys to his apartment in his tiny hands. Jisung almost would've cooed if he was so in shock.</p><p>"Do you want these back, Jisung?" The fairy asked in an alarmingly deep, yet charming voice. Wordlessly, Jisung moved to grab his keys and glared slightly when the fairy flew higher, moving them from out of his reach. "Come and get 'em." </p><p>The fairy took off flying and Jisung couldn't stop the frustrated 'hey!' that he let out as he began to chase him. </p><p>The fairy took Jisung nearly halfway across the entire food court (which was long by itself but since Jisung was tired from all the running he did earlier, it seemed to have doubled in size) before he stopped flying forward and flew directly up into the air.</p><p>Everything after that seemed to move in slow motion, yet too fast to avoid at the same time. Jisung foolishly jumped into the air in an attempt at to catch the freckled creature before he got too far, but ended up missing by a hair. When he landed his gaze was directed up, so he hadn’t noticed the guy who was running directly at him until it was too late to avoid a crash. </p><p>The stranger was nice enough to wrap his arms around Jisung and spin them upon collision so when they fell, he felt the brunt of the fall and Jisung didn't feel any pain aside from his knee hitting the ground rather harshly.  They laid there in shock for a few before the stranger groaned softly under him, making Jisung immediately sit up with the intentions of asking the boy if he was okay. But he lost the ability to speak when he locked eyes with the stranger.</p><p>If Jisung thought the fairy was beautiful, this guy was quite literally breathtaking. </p><p>Jisung wasn’t, by any means, an expert on soulmates but he was pretty sure that this guy was his considering the way his heart seemed to beat in sync with the guy under him. </p><p>"Finally!" A familiar deep voice cheered and Jisung got off the stranger and  kneeled beside him, allowing the stranger to sit up. Both Jisung and the stranger looked in the direction of the fairy with a glare, but Jisung’s quickly disappeared when he saw that the blonde fairy was holding hands with a dark haired fairy. His wings also glowing the lilac color.</p><p>Jisung sighed. "What's your name," he asked softly while holding out his hand. The freckled fairy happily flew over and landed on Jisung's palm softly.</p><p>"I'm Felix," he answered with a big smile. "And I'm here to help you fall in love with your soulmate."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Minsung first interaction:)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry it’s been so long ! i kinda lost the notes I had for this but i found it !</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Soulmate?" A voice asked softly.</p>
<p>Jisung's gaze immediately directed itself to the guy beside him, his eyes wide. The blonde wasn't normally one to swoon but even the stranger's voice was attractive.</p>
<p>Felix nodded. "You guys do know about soulmates, right?" Both boys hummed in response. "Well you guys are soulmates which means Changbin and I are tasked with getting you guys to fall in love with each other like you're meant to."</p>
<p>"First step is usually the hardest," the dark haired fairy, Changbin, chimed in as he flew from his spot on the floor to top so the stranger's head. "Most people fairies are assigned to don't end up meeting their other half. But once they do, its usually smooth sailing from there."</p>
<p>The blue haired stranger silently stared in the direction of Jisung and Felix with a blank expression for awhile before standing with a slight wince. He offered his hand to Jisung and the blonde took it gratefully, grimacing when he felt the sting in his knee as he stood up. He was certain it was bruised. </p>
<p>"No offense to you," the attractive stranger started, looking between Jisung and the fairies. "But I don't exactly believe in soulmates," he finished, making direct eye contact with Jisung on the word 'soulmates'.</p>
<p>Ouch.</p>
<p>Jisung doesn't know why, but that statement didn't sit well with him. It was almost as if the stranger was indirectly telling Jisung that he wanted nothing to do with him. Which was fair, because they don't know each other. Yet he couldn't help himself from asking, "Why not ?"</p>
<p>The blue haired stranger tensed for a second before shrugging. "It's a silly fairytale." </p>
<p>"But that 'fairytale' tells us that we can only see fairies upon meeting our soulmate. How do you explain our sudden ability to see fairies?"</p>
<p>Another shrug. "Never said mythical beings weren't real."</p>
<p>Jisung gaped at him in disbelief. "So you're telling me that you believe there is a higher chance of you getting attacked by a <i>vampire </i>on your way home than there is for me to be your soulmate?"</p>
<p>Hot, blue haired guy looked at the floor nervously. "When you put it that way it sounds ridiculous."</p>
<p>"That's because it is," Felix chimed in, a smile making its way across his face.</p>
<p>Jisung sighed. "I don't really believe in soulmates either. But it's hard to ignore the existence of something when it's quite literally in your face."  He said looking between the fairy on his hand and the fairy on the other's head. "Plus I bet these guys have missed each other these past 20 years." </p>
<p>Felix nodded enthusiastically, smiling big at Changbin who gave him a smile back. Felix's smile must be contagious because Jisung felt himself smiling as well, and he definitely didn't miss the way the corner of the other guy's mouth twitched.</p>
<p>The attractive stranger sighed softly. “Okay. Let’s say there is a such thing as soulmates and one true love. I can’t simply start to date someone I don’t know.” Felix’s wings dropped and dimmed. </p>
<p>“Why not?” Changbin asked. “This is your soulmate. Both of your auras glow the same lilac as our wings. Your hearts beat in sync just like ours do.” Jisung and the stranger made eye contact, almost as of both of them were trying to see what the fairy meant for themselves. “And you both find the other attractive.”</p>
<p>Jisung’s face heated up and the stranger cleared his throat and both immediately looked away from the other. </p>
<p>“Is he wrong?” Felix asked in a teasing voice. Jisung glanced down at the fairy in his hand.</p>
<p>“Hush, you.”  Jisung looked over at the Changbin and the stranger. “He is way outta my league.” Jisung whispered to Felix.</p>
<p>“That’s not true.” Felix said, a little to loudly for Jisung’s liking. “He’s your perfect half, he’s most certainly not ‘out of your league’ ”.</p>
<p>The hot stranger chuckled softly. “You think I’m out of your league...”</p>
<p>“Jisung.” Felix supplied, causing the guy to laugh.</p>
<p>“You think I’m out of your league, Jisung?”</p>
<p>Jisung was going to die. His name should not sound that good coming out of that guy’s mouth. His heart was beating rapidly. But knowing that his heart beat in sync with the other’s, he can’t help but wonder if the stranger’s heart was beating as wildly as his.</p>
<p>“M-Maybe?” Jisung stammered. “Look I gave to go. My friend is waiting for me.” And with that Jisung spun around and took off running in the direction of the outdoor seating, making sure to safely hold Felix in his hands.</p>
<p>Jisung didn’t stop until he found Hyunjin, who was seated at their usual table and very alarmed by the frantic state Jisung was in. “Why are you running? Are you okay?”</p>
<p>Jisung shook his and sat down, unfolding his hands to reveal Felix, who was angry pouting at him. The blonde gave the fairy and apologetic look.</p>
<p>Hyunjin stared into Jisung’s hand, confusedly. “High five?” </p>
<p>“What- no. Cant you see the fai-” Jisung started but shut his mouth immediately after he realized what he was about to say. Of course Hyunjin couldn’t see. He hadn’t met his soulmate yet, hence the reason Jisung came to buy him food.</p>
<p>But Hyunjin instantly caught on and slapped his hand over his mouth. “You- you met your soulmate. Didn’t you?” </p>
<p>Jisung nodded, preparing himself for Hyunjin to he upset. Instead, Hyunjin smiled brightly. </p>
<p>“Tell me what happened!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading ! ( ´ ▽ ` )<br/>feel free to leave kudos and comments ! promise i’m not mean~  just in need of a lil validation :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>